


no take backs

by orphan_account



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude loves waking up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no take backs

**Author's Note:**

> the last episode i watched was when zero kisses jude on TV so i guess this happens right around that time, idk. it is my headcanon that jude calls him gideon when they're alone ok sshh and because i saw a gifset of brent referring to zero as gideon and it had me crying for hours.

Jude loves waking up like this, Gideon—Zero? What is he supposed to call him when they're like this, alone and warm and sweaty?—a strong, warm blanket along his back, mouth hot on Jude's nape and hand curled hot and careful around his cock.

They're lying on their sides, pressed together, light streaming into the room in shades of orange and pink and white. Can't be after six am.

"Was tryin' to sleep," he rasps against the pillowcase he's got under his head. He rubs his cheek against it, warm and soft and smelling like familiar shampoo. Gideon—he's going to settle on Gideon, yeah, thanks—chuckles into the hair at his nape, his fingers tightening just so, just enough to make Jude's hips roll into it. "I hate you."

"You love me. You said so yourself." Gideon chuckles again, his hips following Jude's, his cock nudging at the skin of Jude's lower back. His mouth waters a little, and he has to reach back and touch Gideon somehow, any way he can. He settles for curling his fingers around Gideon's thigh, tries pulling him closer only to have Gideon laughing again, this time with his teeth around Jude's earlobe.

"Well now I take it back, you asshole." Jude groans when Gideon runs the pad of his thumb under the head, fingers curled tight.

"You can't do that," Gideon whispers, mock-affronted, lips ghosting over Jude's neck, so close to his pulse point. He drops a kiss there, warm and tingly, and Jude's stomach ties itself in knots, falls to the ground only to soar all the way up to the fucking ceiling and he can't, he seriously can't take it back, no matter how hard he tries.

(Because he has.)

"Shut up," Jude murmurs, rocking back into Gideon's body, tilts his face to try and press lips to anywhere on Gideon's face. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" he whispers, and Gideon's chest rises in a deep breath against Jude's shoulder blades, hips rocking forwards and his cock dragging along the cleft of Jude's ass.

"Not right now, no," Gideon murmurs, quiet and thoughtful, and kisses the top of Jude's shoulders. "I want you to come like this, slow and easy and in my arms. Can you do that for me, Jude?"

Jude sighs a little sigh, swallows heavily and tightens his grip on Gideon's thigh before relaxing back into him, breathing only slightly harder than before. Gideon kisses the side of his neck, rests his lips there while jerking Jude slow and tortuous and fucking wonderful, makes Jude let out this tiny little noises while murmuring soft and quiet into his skin.

"I could get used to this," Jude sighs, voice barely out there, and Gideon hums, the vibrations a low shiver against Jude's back, and what Jude doesn’t say is he could get used to the bickering in bed, the soft kisses, the soft touches, everything. He could and the low pull in his gut that has nothing to do with his orgasm grows heavier and warmer, more constant.

It could be hours, or minutes, days or _eons_ , Jude doesn't know. He comes with a low groan, with lights dancing under his closed lids and Gideon's mouth on his skin, his fingers milking every last drop out of him, touching him and kissing him until it's too much and not enough and every nerve under his skin is buzzing.

He shivers when Gideon lets go of him but his mouth stays, the hint of tongue and breath on his skin warm and fluttering.

"I could get used to it, too," Gideon murmurs, a smile in his voice, and Jude smiles back.


End file.
